


Another World, Another Life

by Akakuroforever10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuroforever10/pseuds/Akakuroforever10
Summary: He was a mass murderer; infamous since the age of thirteen for the massacre of all his clan except for one in a single night.Then nine years later he was killed by his brother the only person he allowed to live that night.Afterwards he was reborn in another world only this time he was expected to be a saviour, a sacrifise for the 'greater good'. We'll see what Madara has to say about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will include slash pairings,rebirth,gory scenes humour and fluff......sometimes. Images are by Lily on deviantart.Also the date has been change, so Harry is born in 2000 and goes to hogwarts in 2011.  
> HARRY/SEBASTIAN A.K.A  ITACHI/MADARA.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Harry Potter series.This story is a work of fanfiction and i do not own the characters but the plotline is mine.

Chapter One -Something Wicked This Way Comes

A storm was brewing in Surrey, London 2007.The clouds were pitch black leaving the town in darkness and lightning flashed around frightening the population of the incoming raging storm.In privet drive #4, the only picture anyone could see was a perfect family; cosy around the fire place,taking comfort in blankets and tightly hugging one another waiting out the storm.However, the family of three was incomplete,for one child was missing.

In the town park located in the middle of the community, a boy with long, inky black hair and emerald eyes could be seen on the swings. Above him were crows swirling around the area like a whirlpool.It was almost like a warning of danger; a sign of something unnatural happening.

The boy closed his eyes as lightning flashed and hit the slide not two feet from him.Earlier his 'loving' family thrown him out the house and slammed the door in his face; wishing for his death.His aunt Pertunia said he was freak,even among the freaks like his parents were but he didn't understand he thought his parents were just drunks.

However, he did believe that he was a freak of nature, after all, what normal boy dream of a man with swirling red eyes with black tadpoles swimming in them fighting other people using the elements and monstrous animals capable of ending the world.Every night he see blood and bodies; he murdered people and the sad part was that he had no emotions when he did it.

Caw!Caw!Caw!

The boy shook himself from his thoughts as the birds become even more wild but he was not afraid; the birds were a comfort, like long lost friends.For once he felt safe.

Then the lightning flashed again lighting the sky blue and thunder roll like a thousand lions roaring.In the mist of it, the boy smiled, the last thing he saw was a lightning bolt striking.Unknown to all his lightning bolt scar started to bleed black and the black humanoid form screamed as it died from another lightning bolt striking it's host.

_*Line break *_

In France a boy shot up out if his bed, his sharingan eyes spinning wildly as he whispered one word in the cold night.

"Itachi."


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should check out Lily on Devianart or just type that in google to see how her version of Naruto looks and to see what i'm describing. :)

"Itachi," he whispered in shock, he was not the only one rebirth in this world it seems but do Itachi have his memories.Is this what Kami-sama meant when she said, 'he'll be needed here in this world.'Could it be that the broken prodigy is the one he needed to help but their history could get in his way.After all he screwed Itachi both literally and figuratively, when he accepted the boy into the Akatsuki.

*Flashback*

_"Your not natural, are you." he asked the young teen whom he watched over since the killing of his former clan._

_"What do you mean by 'not natural' ?" Itachi asked back still staring at the wall and not bothering his soon to be leader a glance._

_"It's not normal for a child no matter how brilliant to have the sharingan by five or the physical strength needed to take out grown men and the strain the sharingan pocesses.So the question is what did the elders do to you? " he said moving afront the teen smirking._

_"They wanted a weapon and i was created." Was the simple answered._

_"They experimented on you."_

_"Don't sound so shock, you would too to further your goals Madara.All Uchihas' have that mindset."Itachi said as he left the older man in the chamber._

_"Uchiha Itachi, you interest me."he smirked as he too left the chamber and out the cave._

_*_ Line break*-__Present

" _Who would do such a thing...._."

" _That poor boy...."_

_"His body was badly burnt......"_

_"No one should have survived those hits......"_

_"How could he have survive until morning...."_

_"We're losing him!"_

"Someone called Dr.Norris!" Someone shouted over the voices in the room.

"Shit we're losing him," a blonde hair nurse said as she climbed on top the small boy's bed charging up the defibrillator machine.

"Ready charge!"she cried as she pressed it against the boy's chest. Everyone waited holding their breathe but the lines remained flat.

"Again damn it, higher this time,"the woman shouted as she pressed it against the boy's chest."Please, please,please live"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

He's stable." The woman sigh in relief as she slipped off the bed.

"Prep the room for open heart surgery,Now!" Dr.Norris yelled as she barrelled her way into the room."Nurse Goodridge, good job."

"I need a general surgent in here now to repair the boys intestine's while i repair the damage to his heart."Dr.Norris said as she put on her mask.

"Give the boy anesthesia, I want him knock out for at least eight hours.May God bless you little one."

*Line break* -flashback

" _How's he doing?"Fugaku asked the medical Uchiha who was performing on his heir. He could barely recognise the boy under all the blood he was covered with._

_"Excellent Fugaku-sama, Orochimaru's journals were a blessing," the medic said proudly._

_Itachi listened silently observing the newcomer. So this man was his father; the man who willingly let others experiment on his own child to have the perfect Uchiha. From the age of three he was beaten into the ground 'learning' taijutsu. He didn't even get a basic stance only a 'stand for three minutes speech.' Then the medic came in heal him then strapped him onto a to enhance his performance using serums of the pre-curse seal left by orochimaru._

_Next came the emotion training a.k.a beating the four year old up everytime he shows emotion until they got a yamanaka to slightly sealed that part of his brain down. By five they forcefully activated the sharingan and his genjutsu training began.He also entered the academy and graduated in a year, That's when they got started on ninjutsu, every wrong handseal was twelve lashes with a whip._

_But this was the first time he ever saw his father; the stoic man never paid him a visit ,well he never saw him but his mentors would have._

_"Mikoto, is pregnant again but this child wouldn't go through the same treatment as Itachi.She wishes for a child to cherish."Fugaku told the medic not sparing Itachi another look._

_"Pregnant......cherish,then what was he," Itachi thought as the news went through his mind but he couldn't understand what was happening.Was this an emotion? But what kind and why is he feeling this way?_

_"Itachi would be taken with me to live but the experiments would continue and soon Konoha would belong to the Uchiha." Fugaku continued explaining to the medic._

_"You hear that boy," Fugaku said turning to his son._

_"Yes,sir."he droned_

_"Good and none of this business to anyone,clan member or not and your brother will known nothing of this also when he grows."_

_"Yes,sir"_

_And none of this sir business, out of here call me father or people would get suspicious."_

_"Yes,sir"_

_Smack!_

_"What did i just said boy, listen to me,"_

_"Yes, father"_

*Line break*-Present

At the hospital; in a dark room, a little boy who just got back from surgery opened his emerald green eyes.If anyone had looked in they would have noticed how the green started to darken to black then the sharingan flashed before turning back to green.

"I am Uchiha Itachi."the boy said into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really check her out Lily is aweome!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

{ _LAST TIME}_

**At the hospital; in a dark room, a little boy who just got back from surgery opened his emerald green eyes. If anyone was ti look they would have noticed how the green started to darken to black then the sharingan flashed before turning back to green.**

**"I am Uchiha Itachi," the boy said into the night.**

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

The next day the staff at the Royal London Hospital was in panic. How could the patient disappear like that especially with those wounds?

Who took the young boy?

Where was his family? They should have been in by now.

The poor blonde nurse who helped saved the boy's life looked dead inside. She was the one on late night duty and yet didn't see or hear anything. It was all her fault if she had paid closer attention, then maybe the young, fragile boy might still be there.

"We got to find him!"

*Line break*

The same 'fragile' boy was just doing find walking around in a henge of his older self buying clothes closer to his size with the money he stolen from a nurse.The poor dear was snoring away not an alert bone in her body.

Many times he had to tell the annoying clerks the clothes were for his younger brother but that just caused the damn hearts in their eyes to grow larger. If Sasuke thought his rapid fangirls were bad, his followed him through death and rebirth; the one damn enemy he couldn't defeat.

Not to mention, this body was pathetically weak. He had no muscles at all, his sharingan couldn't get to the second stage and the worst part; his eyesight was horrible. It was a disgrace to his Uchiha gene and his past skill. At least his illness was gone, that was a relief and in this world he could fix his eyes without needing glasses long term but he would need money for it.

However, this new world was amazingly advance and had things most only dreamt about in the Elemental Nations but even without chakra this world still had war and racism against many things. He would have to be careful training or he would find himself in a lab......again.

But in the mean time he would have to find a place to stay or else he would be in trouble,however, the day he return to the Dursleys is the day he slice the little piggy throat open in front his horse of a mother and torture the whale of a husband, starting with cutting his toes one by one and peeling back the man's finger nails.

Oh, that would be a glorious day, after he's done with the nails he would move on to the man's teeth and pluck them out, next he'll place a towel over the whale's mouth and pour water over it choking the man. The horse would then begged for mercy but he would show none, at the end of it he would burn the place down with a well yearn katõn jutsu; ending their pathetic lives.

No one screws around with him; he is the goddamn Sharingan prodigy.

But that thought could've been better if he didn't crash into the one person that did screwed him and survived.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆

He is absolute. He is a God. He is currently an eight year old boy that ran away from home and henge into an older man to sneak into London to find the person he knew would kill him at first glance because he dared to trouble the other's 'baby brother'.

Don't ever say Madara don't take risks concerning his health cause at the moment he was risking his manhood. His very beloved manhood, he might add. But this life was another chance at living as long as he do what Kami-sama orders and at the moment he was to protect the 'chosen one'. It was just his luck too that said 'chosen one' wanted to make him a female. But Itachi was beautiful when angry.

"Anyways, I got to find Itachi before that 'woman' finds me,"Madara couldn't help but thought. He may sorta love the despictable woman but she was in love with him too much and was just plain clingy. Just like all those other damn fangirls, talk about a curse that last livetimes.

"London is so freaking huge," he couldn't help but sneered in disgust as he walked past a hooker. In freaking daylight woman, honestly. People just has no shame but then again he was being a hypocrite he killed for a living and tried to dominate(destroy) the world.

Would have to, if it wasn't for those goddamn brats. Didn't they ever heard the term respect thy elders; he was nearly a century old. Wow........he really was a pedophile; no matter how you look at it. Meh, he was a God.....until it all came trashing ---

The next thing he freaking new was that he was on the ground and his henge was gone." Who the hell-" but his words were cut off as gazed up into the eyes of the person he was looking for.

"Well, I guess London isn't as large as i thought." he smirked. "Itachi,"  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
E  
N  
D  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
♢  
(JUST KIDDING) Itachi curled his mouth in disgust at the other male. Just great exactly what he needed, the one person he actually truely loathe." What are you doing here Madara," he spited out. "At the moment, enjoying you straddling me." Madara grinned out. He hadn't felt like this in years; back when he was an innocent boy skipping stones with Hashirama.He let revenge cloud his mind and allowed that damn rabbit goddess to mess with his head. Plus weren't rabbits meant to be cute and cuddly; she obviously missed the memo. Itachi glanced down; up he was indeed straddling the older Uchiha and was getting weird looks for it." I should kill you, if it wasn't for you then Sasuke would have still be an innocent boy and wouldn't know the horror of war." "Maybe, but you can't say it was all me. He was the idiot that left to Orochimaru betraying the Leave and his best friend the same time. Not to mention he was easily manipulated; if it wasn't me it would have been someone else who didn't feel like treating him nicely." Madara pointed out. Itachi snorted, the only reason Sasuke was treated semi-nice from Madara was that after the man's 'grand plans' he wanted Itachi to rule by his side. After bringing him back to live of course. But he was grateful to the man, after all he was the one to finish unlock the rest of his emotions after the love for his baby brother broke through. "Come with me,"Madara smirked as he reversed their positions watching as Itachi rosed an eyebrow. "Sebastian Noir, how dare you ran away from me, you little Brat!" a woman shouted from amongst the crowd. "Shit, she found me," ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update for all my stories.

Two year had passed the storm, his awakening and meeting Madara, the Dursleys were arrested for abuse and neglection and Dudley was placed in a orphanage. He was no longer a skinny, weak seven year old boy but, instead, gain a little muscle mass and looked more like his original self; with a few hints of Lily Potter in his genes. His hair was longer than his first life, stopping at his mid-back, while his bangs framed a pretty face. Maybe it was karma for poking fun at Deidara.

 

Oh, the memories at his and Deidara's fights in the mornings, while at night they painted each other nails. It was a habit all Akatsuki members had; was it a little weird.....yeah, but who would tell them that to their faces..........maybe Naruto but no one else was that stupid nor lucky.

 

After the incident,(as he dubbed it), he was adopted by Lady Noir; Madara's mother in this world. It was hilarious when they first met.

 

*Flashback* (Itachi Pov)

 

_"Shit, she found me." Madara said wincing before he got off of Itachi. He got up as well and brushed the dust off himself as a brunette woman with grey eyes stalked up to us. She vaguely reminded him of Tsunade when she learned Jiraiya was peeking on her._

 

_"What do you think you were doing young man leaving France!" She shouted scaring half the people to death, while the wise ones crossed the street._

 

_"My friend mum, he was in trouble and -- "_

 

_But a well aimed smack across the head quickly shut him up. To think the great Madara Uchiha was being scolded on running away. If Itachi didn't had such great control of his emotions, he would have burst out laughing already._

 

_"Then you could have talked to me. What were you planning to do after,uh."_

 

_"Welliwasgoingtohidehimforawhile,"_

 

_"Stop muttering and speak up," she said as she hit him again. "Don't make me put you over my lap Sebastian._

 

_That's when Itachi decided to speak up before he totally lost it." Madara only sneaked out because my family kicked me out the house in the middle of a storm because i'm a freak and he wanted to help me," Itachi said the same way Sasuke used to behave when he was this age._

 

_"Aww,what's your name, darling?" She asked as she took in Itachi's skinny frame and the huge clothes that belonged to Dudley that i hadn't took off yet._

 

_"Harry Potter, ma'am," he said as she gasped aloud while, Madara started to crackle like a mad man._

 

_Line break ( still flashback)_

 

_After Lady Noir explained to him that he was a quite a famous wizard as well as heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. She also talked about his parents; how dad was a prankster, a bit of a bully and also a genius at Transfiguration,while, mother was a Charms and a Potions Mistress as well as the top girl in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. However, the battle for his custody, took several months as Dumbledore didn't want to gave it up even when he was the person that left Itachi at the Dursleys. Plus the goblins were the ones in court and wasn't telling their client's name to him only those who swore to secrecy but soon the court decided to leave with the Noirs because of a contract._

 

_Lady Noir admitted she and Sirius Black; the man that betrayed Itachi's parents were married and since he was my true magical guardian, that left me in her care. He did not know what to think about this Sirius but he did killed my original parents. Anyways, he like anyone woman that can control Madara the way she does. Unfortunately, everything wasn't all fun and games, as she also admitted to him not the court about a betrothyal contract she and lily had signed when everyone thought he was a girl. Additionally,he was also soulbounded to the bastard something which the Potter vault took a great hit to get. It seems no matter what he'll be connected to the bastard but at least this time it wasn't incest._

 

**************************************************

 

(Flashback end)

 

"Everyone's always talking at me,  
Everyone's trying to get into my head,  
I want to listen to my own heart talking,  
I need to count on my self instead-"

 

"Are you watching, high school musicals," he asked as he felt his mask dropping. He wasn't emotionless like as he once was, Namikaze Minato; the yondaime cracked the seal, Sasuke's birth broke it somemore and Madara completely shattered it as he didn't want anything to do with the clan that 'betrayed' him. Madara claimed that Itachi was the only one the curse of madness skipped.

 

Madara looked up at him, then back at the screen. "I like Sharpay," he simply said as if it explains everything. But then again it did; they were both narcisistic people with issues and filthy rich. Itachi shook his head and sat beside him. "I thought magic and muggle technology don't work.

 

"Japan have an entire department to make magical versions of muggle things. Like a two-way mirror is like a phone. Mother and i visited a couple of years ago and she brought several things but since for the last two years we were either in England or France, you never saw them. There only here in our American Summer house." Madara said as he changed position, placing his head in Itachi's lap.

 

"Not happening in this world even if we are betrothed." Itachi said as he pushed Madara onto the floor and stepped on him as he left the sitting room.

 

"Remind me again why, i don't use my sharingan against him."Madara muttered to himself as he put himself back onto the couch. "Looks like we're both chasing after people that don't want us, Sharpay." He said glancing the movie again. To think in only a year he'll be leaving for Durmstrang and a year after that Itachi would be going to Hogwarts without him and be surrounded my fangirls and boys. He would just have to make the most of Valentine's day; he'll need something that says back off but be elegant at the same time......also manly.

 

"The movie's done already,"he said as he saw the credits moving up the screen of the enchanted glass. "Well then, 'Bring it on' sounds interesting. He said as he switched onto that channel just as a bird flew into the room with a card attached round it's neck. Madara got off the couch and untied the card before snorting as he looked down at it.

 

"Well, it seems like someone wants my title,"he said as he threw the invitation onto the desk.

 

_Lady Noir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black,_  
_Your formally invited to the naming of the heir ceremony for_  
_The House of Black._

 


	5. God of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the last chapter since it's a double update.

The ball was perfectly and dreadfully boring, everything was elegantly done as expected of the Malfoys but still the place was horribly cold. The mansion was dark, surrounded by towering hedges and a smokey gate, beyond it ,however, was lush gardens and fountains with albino peacocks strolling around. Inside the mansion, on the other hand, had no presence of residents. It was like an art show, where each piece was carefully covered in glass which no one was allowed to touch. 

 

In short, the place felt: fake, false, over-done. Everything was for show and no emotion existed. Even for Pure-blooded Slytherins with masks, the place was awfully cold. It was not only an inheritage ball but also the heir Malfoy birthday. The place shouldn't be this way.

 

"Lady Noir, welcome to our home and is this your son? " Lady Malfoy asked as she made her way over to her distant cousin.

 

Lynx Noir turned her head to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black barely keeping her disdained for the woman from her face. "Thank you, little cousin. May i introduce you to my son Sebastian Noir"

 

Narcissa smirked at her cousin, her glee showing in her eyes.

 

"Noir," she said inquisitively. "Where's his father......don't tell me it' a mudblood or worse a _muggle."_

 

_"_ No, it's the person your husband is trying to steal his lordship from." Sebastian said stepping between the blonde woman and his mother. 

 

"Sirius," Narcissa said smirking at the boy, seeing a resemblance. "Aunty Warburla, disowned him."

 

"But it was grandfather that hold the lordship not her and he never disowned father. And by tradition the Lordship goes to me, not your child." Sebastian said intently, his grey eyes flashing red, making Narcissa step back in shock before she went searching for her husband.

 

"Sebastian," Lynx said in a warning tone,

 

"I'm behaving mother", Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

 

**********************************************************

 

Itachi was wasting away in the library since Madara went to the inheritance ball leaving him. For which he was entirely grateful; he needed to research this rebirth thing cause something was wrong, they weren't acting like theirselves.

 

They acted like normal children with childish antics and sometimes had knowledge of things they weren't supposed to. Like last week when Madara was watching highschool musicals, how did he know what show it was, the Dursleys hadn't let him watch tv. Or when Madara was sorta telling his mother the truth about his home life without Itachi telling him anything. Or the fact that in his dreams he was always in another world. In one he married the the Dark Lord and in a next he was a Dark Lord.

 

So far he concluded that his body original soul was still there but the memories part couldn't be explained yet. Also, that something was wrong with him and madara. In one of the books he read rebirth souls looked exactly the same way but he was a male version of Lily Potter nee Evans and Madara had the classic Black eyes. Not to mention reborn souls don't remember their past lives without some sort of disaster; his was the lightning strike ......but it could also be the killing curse he survived. So what was Madara's?

 

Additionally, Madara would never be caught watching something like highschool musicals, maybe a comedy but not something with teenagers singing and dancing.

 

Something wasn't right with this cycle and he would get down to it......

 

But maybe later, his eyes were killing him.

 

*********************************************************

 

For a Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy was incredibly easy man to read and manipulate. As soon as his wife got to him and spill everything, he made his way over to the Noir duo and separated Sebastian from his mother before locking both males in his office. 

 

"Well, your quite a foward man, _Lucius,_ " Madara all but purred as he leaned over the manhogany _u-shaped_ table.

 

"Leading such a young boy as myself into your office and locking the door. I had no idea you like the fresh ones,sir." he smirked maliciously." Imagine the headlined: " _Lord Malfoy......a pedophile."_

 

"Quite your games boy, what do you want." Lucius said not paying what the boy said any mind; he got the ministry in his pocket after all.

 

"I want many things, but at the moment .......I want a certain Lord to stop trying to steal what is lawfully mine."

 

"And what proof, I might ask, do you have to back-up your claims." Malfoy said raising an eyebrow.

 

"My word, should be enough but i'm willing to take tests." Madara said sitting in the cushion seat, lapping his feet.

 

"Tests that you could manipulate?" Lucius asked in disbelief.

 

"Do you really expect a mere boy my age could manipulate such things," Madara smirked.

 

"We both know, your not a mere boy, Sebastian Noir," Lucius said rising from his seat.

 

"So I take it that your going to deny my requests." Madara said also rising.

 

"Yes, you could," Lucius said unlocking the door, then he turned to Sebastian.

 

"So mote it be," Madara said as his eyes flashed his Eternal Sharingan _dojutsu_.

 

**_Line break_ **

 

**_"_** Mother," Sebastian said as he glided towards the woman.

 

"Sebastian, where did you went," Lynx asked her son, he was worse than a slippery eel.

 

"The bathroom, mother, where else." Sebastian said.

 

His mother merely hum, not saying anything if she noticed his lied.

 

**RING! RING! RING!**

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it' time for the inheritance ceremony." Lucius said as the bell chimed signalling midnight.

 

"Sebastian," Lynx said looking down at her son, she knew how much his lordship means to him.

 

"Don't worry mother," he said.

 

Together the two walked to the chosen room bypassing a smirking Narcissa and a smug looking mini-Lucius at her side. The ancestors will chose him, he was the only one worthy being the only pure-blooded Black left.

 

*********************************************************

 

Lucius couldn't help but smirk, soon his son will be the Black heir and he would control all eight seats of the Wizengamot until his son was of age. That Sebastian Noir was merely a bump in the road. He didn't know what made his wife think he was the Dark Lord, maybe a some creature taking Lady Noir's son form but not the Dark Lord.

 

As the bells rang and he opened the chosen room for his guests his glee only grew. Soon, his son will be chosen and the house of Malfoy will be greater than it is now. Who knew his brat for a son was good for something.

 

When the last person entered the room he warded room to prevent anyone from using magic and locked them in before walking to the front. Then his wife took the stage, with her the Black grimoire. 

 

"Thank you for coming, members of House Black and Malfoy, along with our dear friends," she said opening the book ." Let the conjuring begin."

 

Then the lights blew out as the family magic swirled around the room creating a light show of all colours and creating a portal to the other side. After a minute shadow people with golden eyes walked out the doorway causing many to shriek.

 

"Why were we summoned to this plane." they demanded in high shrilling voices causing many glasses to break showering some guests.

 

"To find announce the heir of your chose," Narcissa said to the figures.

 

"Who are you, child?" They asked as they spotted a child not far from her.

 

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lady Narcissa Black nee Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy." Draco said standing straighter as his father encouraged him. He will make his father acknowledge him.

 

"No, not you, you," they said moving directly to the child behind him.

 

"Sebastian Noir, son of Sirius Black and Lynx Noir," Madara said smirking.

 

"A pure-blood black," they said as murmurs about Black having a child fill a room. If a heir was already there, why was the need for an inheritance summoning.

 

" SILENCE!!!!! " the ancestors cried as the family magic got wilder and wilder. Their time was up.

 

Suddenly the room shook and the ancestors scream in pain as they were called back to the other side. But before they left they manipulated the family magic, their magic and twisted it to form a golden, triple stack snake arm cuff and gave it to Sebastian.

 

"To the new heir!" They cried before the portal sucked them in and in a flash of blinding white light the place went back to normal and the candles once more had dancing flames.

 

Sebastian looked at the snake cuff, knowing what he had to do.

 

"What just happened?" Draco asked looking at Sebastian. He thought the Lordship would be his when the ancestors stood by him but then it was given to this boy." Sirius Black son," his mind supplied.

 

Lucius couldn't help but shake in anger, all his plans were ruin by this creature. He looked down into red eyes, his anger clearly seen

 

"You brought this onto yourself" Madara whisper before his scythe appeared in his hands shocking the masses.

 

"I miss you old friend," he said glancing briefly at its beauty, before he slice his cousin Draco in half. The blood splattering his face, oh....how he missed this.

 

What happened afterwards could only be described as a massacre as Madara danced his way through the crowd towards malfoy. These people were in his way and as such they died before their time. Some were fully intact bleeding out others were chopped in half, while a few was headless. Malfoy really shouldn't have cast those wards. Really, without magic wizards were weak and pathetic and obviously lacked common sense. When Madara had killed Draco, Lucius should have dropped the wards yet he only stood in shock as his family and friends were torned apart.

 

Then the house-elves arrived to protect their master, hearing the screams. Madara stopped, spinning his scythe around before he stabbed the ground with it. 

 

"I forgot house-elves are not effected by human magic" Madada smirked.

 

"Well then....... _K_ _a_ _ton: Comet Strike,"_ he said as balls of fire rain down on the small creatures making them create shields to stop the balls of fire. But Madara merely smirked before signing another jutsu ' _katon: great fire annihilation'_

 

"Bye bye, slaves," he thought as the wave of fire left no trace of the little creatures.

 

"Malfoy, Malfoy Malfoy, you should have left things alone." He smirked at the man.

 

Lucius looked around, the walls were painted red with the blood of his family and friends, every single one of them. None was spared, none escaped. It was his fault, he brought that boy to his home, he thought he'll be no challenge, but he should've know this boy was different, special.

 

The boy wasn't a normal wizard, blood and decay follow him and now because of his mistake he'll die with his servants and family. The once noble house of Malfoy will rot and die and all because he tried to stole what wasn't his.

 

**********************************************************

 

"So mote it be," he said as he deactivated his eyes.

 

Lucius fell to the ground looking up at the boy in his office. That vision was realistic, he felt like he actually stood up and watch the death of everyone he cared about.....well only his wife and child but still.

 

"Are you going to deny my requests?" Madara asked again.

 

"N...No," Lucius said standing up on shaky feet.

 

"Good," Madara said leaving the office with a snake cuff in his hands.

 

The same snake cuff that the ancestors gave him in the _genjutsu_. " Well this is interesting,"

 

"Sebastian, where were you." His mother asked coming to his side.

 

"The bathroom, mother," he said smirking slipping the cuff into his jacket.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the inheritance summoning is cancel," Lucius said at the entrance of the ballroom.

 

"Let's go home,Sebastian,"

 

**********************************************************

 

It was the first of September and Madara was off to Durmstrang, his mother and Itachi was both by the docks to see him off. He had given the arm cuff to Itachi to wear since it wasn't his style, while he kept the Lord ring.

 

"So i guess this is goodbye for nine months," he said turning to Itachi with a small smile.

 

"We have the mirrors, remember," Itachi said giving Madara a small smile also.

 

"Right," he said. 

 

"Goodbye, mother" 

 

Lynx smiled at her son, eleven years flew by so fast; her once baby boy was now as tall as her five feet four inches of height.

 

"Goodbye, son" she said hugging him tightly.

 

Madara releashed his mother......saying that was so weird even to this day and began to board the boat with his luggage.

 

"Oh to hell with it," he muttered as he dropped his bags and walked back to Itachi before he grabbed the boy and french kissed him infront his peers and their parents.

 

"Now that's a goodbye," he said licking his licks and stealing another kiss before he walked back to the ship with his head held, leaving his shock mother and a glaring Itachi behind.

 

He entered the ship just as it took off and dragged his things to the last compartment, but unfortunately it was taken by a brunette girl reading a magazine.

 

"Quite a show you put on." The brunette said. "Are you not worry."

 

"Why should i ever be," he said as the ship sunk under water. 

 

"Besides, within a year i shall rule."

 

"Aren't you a bit cocky."

 

"It's not cockiness when i have the power to back it up."

 

"Why are you telling be this?"

 

"Because Kings need knights to do their biddings."

 

"Whaa......."

 

"This may hurt"

 

"Aahhhhhhhh

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone tell me which movie the title comes from. :)


End file.
